The Beginning
by MyDefinition
Summary: Natalie Jensen is a normal, Witch, girl. When she was little she died, but then came back to life? Read this thrilling romance/mystery/scifi story of Harry Potter.
1. Preview!

**~ This is a new Harry Potter Fanfic i just wrote. Hope you like it! Please review and if i get some reviews and likes i will make the next chapter! Thanks and REVIEW! ~**

Melody Markus was a bright, shy girl until she got accepted to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There she met the love of her life, Daniel Jensen, and her best friends, Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius. They were the best of friends and did not support the evil dark lord, Voldemort. Soon they graduated and Melody married Daniel, while Lily married James Potter. Then one day Lily Potter had a child, a baby boy whom she named Harry. Harry Potter. Eight months later on March 20th, Melody was blessed with a baby girl. The girl had bright green eyes and dark hair. Melody and Daniel named her Natalie Lily Jensen. Natalie after Daniel's grandmother and Lily after their beloved friend. Two weeks before Natalie's first birthday Voldemort himself broke into the Jensen house. Melody grabbed her daughter and hid in the closet. The door had burst open and they heard a zap. There was a shrill chuckle and a slam of the door. Melody ran out of the closet with Natalie. Her husband was dead. Melody fell to her knees and sobbed along with her daughter. There was more harsh laughter. He was back. Voldemort took out his wand, "Avada Kadavra!" and there was a flash of green light. With a blink of an eye, he was gone and Natalie Jensen lay dead on the floor. Her mother screamed to the gods and held her daughter. Natalie coughed. It was a miracle, she was alive. Soon after the incident, her mother couldn't afford to care for her two year old and married another man, a muggle. Then the news struck Melody, late but still horrifying. Lily and James were dead. Melody could no longer bear the fact, she was depressed and died. Natalie, now three years old, was left with her alcoholic step-father. He knew she was just like his wife. He didn't want her to go to Hogwarts. He dragged her into a closet and locked her in. That was her room for ten years. He would come home drunk and beat her. Not much before he passed out though. She slept on the floor, using an old sheet as a quilt. That day it was her 11th birthday. Her letter had come, but she didn't know, she wasn't allowed out of her cupboard. Two more years passed and her step father opened the door once again. This time he was so drunk he couldn't even stand. She pushed him to the ground and he passed out. She was free. She grabbed what little things she had and made a run for it, anywhere would be better than here. She ran and ran until she was sure she didn't know where she was. Then she stopped, noticing how pretty the night sky looked. She sat on the curb and just stared up at the sky. Suddenly two bright lights shined from the corner and a large, triple decker, purple bus came in view. _The Knight Bus_. A man came out talking rubbish about a magical world and "ordered" her to step inside. Her breath caught when she went in. It had beds instead of seats and a staircase leading to the next floor. She was amazed. "To the Leaky Cauldron Ernie." The man said and the bus took off.

**~ How was it? Review and ill continue! If i get enough feedback, ill post another chapter on 23rd (hopefully!) THANKS AND REVIEW! ~**


	2. Chapter 1: The Horcrux

Melody Markus was a bright, shy girl until she got accepted to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There she met the love of her life, Daniel Jensen, and her best friends, Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius. They were the best of friends and did not support the evil dark lord, Voldemort. Soon they graduated and Melody married Daniel, while Lily married James Potter. Then one day Lily Potter had a child, a baby boy whom she named Harry. Harry Potter. Eight months later on March 20th, Melody was blessed with a baby girl. The girl had bright green eyes and dark hair. Melody and Daniel named her Natalie Lily Jensen. Natalie after Daniel's grandmother and Lily after their beloved friend. Two weeks before Natalie's first birthday Voldemort himself broke into the Jensen house. Melody grabbed her daughter and hid in the closet. The door had burst open and they heard a zap. There was a shrill chuckle and a slam of the door. Melody ran out of the closet with Natalie. Her husband was dead. Melody fell to her knees and sobbed along with her daughter. There was more harsh laughter. He was back. Voldemort took out his wand, "Avada Kadavra!" and there was a flash of green light. With a blink of an eye, he was gone and Natalie Jensen lay dead on the floor. Her mother screamed to the gods and held her daughter. Natalie coughed. It was a miracle, she was alive. Soon after the incident, her mother couldn't afford to care for her two year old and married another man, a muggle. Then the news struck Melody, late but still horrifying. Lily and James were dead. Melody could no longer bear the fact, she was depressed and died. Natalie, now three years old, was left with her alcoholic step-father. He knew she was just like his wife. He didn't want her to go to Hogwarts. He dragged her into a closet and locked her in. That was her room for the next ten years. He would come home drunk and beat her. Not much before he passed out though. She slept on the floor, using an old sheet as a quilt. Over the years she had nightmares, the same nightmare. There would be an evil chuckle then a flash of green light. She could hear her mother sobbing. She felt so cold, like she could never get up again. Then boom, the nightmare was over. That day it was her 11th birthday. Her letter had come, but she didn't know, she wasn't allowed out of her cupboard. Two more years passed with the same treatment and her step father opened the door this night once again. This time he was so drunk he couldn't even stand. She got up nervously. Could she shove him and would he pass out? Would she be free? What if he didn't pass out? She quickly, but shakily, pushed him to the ground and he passed out. She was free. She grabbed what little things she had and made a run for it, anywhere would be better than here. She ran and ran until she was sure she didn't know where she was. Then she stopped, noticing how pretty the night sky looked when it was raining. Natalie was now dripping wet. She sat on the curb and just stared up at the sky. Suddenly two bright lights shined from the corner and a large, triple decker, purple bus came in view. It read _The Knight Bus_. A man came out talking rubbish about a magical world and "ordered" her to step inside. She flinched when he grabbed her bag and out it inside the bus. Would he hurt her? But what if she didn't go in and he got angry? Her breath caught when she went in. It had beds instead of seats and a staircase leading to the next floor. She was amazed. "To the Leaky Cauldron Ernie." The man said and the bus took off. Maybe this magical world was real. The bus took off sending her flying backwards on the bed. It passed between the cars and it seemed like the other people couldn't see it. "Umm, excuse me but why can't the other people see us?" Natalie asked the man. "People? Oh yer mean the muggles. They can't see us cause' well, they don' really look do they Ern?" He replied. "What's a muggle?" Natalie asked before she could think. "Yer don' know what er muggle is? That's crazy but er muggle is non-magic folk…ya know." She nodded. Non-magic folk, so apparently she was magical? It didn't make sense. Why had she even gotten on this bus, especially with two strangers? Her breathing got rapid. Where were they taking her? She had been so stupid.


End file.
